Under the Stars
by ButterforyourSELF
Summary: Add tries to sleep, but his thoughts keeps haunting him and getting in the way. Luckily, Elesis was there to be by his side.


**Expect typos :^)**

 **I'm still an amateur, so please don't go harsh on me.**

 **DiE x CrA**

* * *

Add's eyes darted open for the fifth time in the middle of the night. Same thoughts ran through his mind again, this time, becoming more vivid. He couldn't take it anymore. It was almost haunting him. His back was sweating from those thoughts and he didn't like it.

He had enough.

Sitting up from his bed, he looked out his window, staring at the dark sky with bright stars covering the vast blanket of darkness.

"Sleep will never work out for me..." he mumbled as he stepped out of his bed.

Wearing his slippers, he went out of his balcony. Rubbing his arms for warmth, he stared into the space. Lack of sleep isn't good for the health. But his body and mind got so used to not sleeping, that realizing it made him anxious.

Dismissing the thought by shaking his head, he tried recalling the thoughts he had earlier.

Him being engulfed in insanity and ended up killing everyone in the timeline he went back to.

He lost it. The sanity he had before he became the _Diabolic Esper._

But he was thankful he didn't lose every bit of it.

Gripping on the rails of the balcony, he closed his eyes and tried to brush away the thoughts he had.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He turned around to see Elesis sitting at the roof. She watched him jump down gracefully and dust off her shorts.

"What do you want?" Add placed a hand on his hip as his eyelids dropped half-way.

"Nothing." Her face was emotionless and her tone was monotonous. Her golden eyes-that was ruby red in the past-was locked on his, making him feel uneasy.

"Then what made you come here?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I went out to the roof and saw you." They broke eye contact as Elesis looked up to the sky.

Add also looked up to the sky, observing the stars glimmer.

Both of them were silent. They just stared at the stars, watching them appear and disappear every second.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Elesis started, leaning onto the rail beside her. "I'm surprised to see something this beautiful day, even though I've seen and done so many ugly things."

Add was silent for awhile.

...until he cracked up a grin.

"This is unexpected. Those words coming from you." He walked closer towards Elesis, getting a thin lock of her silky, red hair. He brought it towards to his lips - kissing it dearly.

"I would say the same if you did something unusually good." The dazed avenger brought her fingers to the esper's bangs, twisting it.

After a moment of staring at each other's eyes, Elesis let go of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him towards her and buried her face on his chest. This surprised Add, of course. He tried to pulled back, but Elesis is obviously stronger.

"Please..." She started sobbing quietly, at the same time, shaking. "I just need a hug..."

Add started to get mixed feelings. He wanted to get inside his room, but at the same time he wanted to comfort her.

 _Sometimes, I just want to get rid of this gentlemanly side of mine._

The esper sighed and wrapped his arms around the avenger's waist. He brought one hand to her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why not get a hug from your bratty brother?" Add rolled his eyes.

But soon stiffened as he realized what he said.

He waited for the hard beating Elesis will give him (from what he expected); but nothing happened. Instead, Elesis pulled away, wiping the beads of tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What am I doing?" She tried to smile, but failed. "I can never go back from the way I used to be. I'm so stupid for hoping. I was so selfish to the point I had to absorb-"

 _"Elesis."_

Add cut her off by pressing his forehead against hers and stared at her teary eyes. Elesis did the same.

Silence engulfed them as they stared at each other's eyes, as if they were searching for something. Something that could just _fix_ them.

The white-haired man closed his eyes for a moment and sighed afterwards.

 _"I'm sorry."_

He leaned closer, closing the small distance between them.

As their lips made contact, Elesis couldn't control hear tears anymore. She returned the kiss, Add holding her tighter as if she could fall apart once he lets go.

The kiss started soft at first, but by the time Add pressed further, it became so passionate and loving. But they had to pull apart, as they needed air.

With his thumb, the esper brushed away her tears from the corners of her half-lidded eyes.

Trying to hold back a yawn, the crimsonette spoke.

"Do you mind... if I sleep in your bed?"

Add removed his arms around her waist as Elesis started playing with the hem of her shirt. The esper trailed his hands down her arms, and entwined his fingers on hers.

Smirking, he said,

"Sure, but you better not be messy."

* * *

 **Yay! 1 AM. Amazing.**

 **This was sitting for months as an unfinished draft, along with many other drafts xD**

 **Sorry if it seems rushed...**

 **Good news is, I might do a Christmas Special :^)**

 **12/1/15**


End file.
